


Ее любят

by allla5960



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ребекка не знает, что поставив на стоп свою бессмертную жизнь, она останавливает и их жизни тоже. Ребекке невдомек, что именно она владеет пультом управления всеми Первородными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ее любят

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно событий четвертого сезона. Ребекка выпивает лекарство от бессмертия, не имеет побочных действий, как у Кэтрин. 
> 
> Горизонтальный групповой инцест; неграфичный рейтинг; немножко богохульства, в виде упоминания секса в церкви; ООС - не ООС.  
> В стиле, так называемого, дубль драббла.

В ответ на молчаливые взгляды трех братьев Ребекка салютует им пыльной ампулой и опрокидывает, будто это бокал дорогого шампанского. И Ребекка не морщится; Клаус готов поклясться, что вкус мерзкий.

Она выбирает себя.

___

Ребекке исполняется восемнадцать. 

Она фотографируется на паспорт, занося в бланк тот день, когда выпила лекарство, и год, на который падает взгляд — парень рядом получает права. Ребекка улыбается ему. 

Джош становится первым.

___

Ребекка плачет в черном платье, считая произошедшее злой иронией судьбы. 

Она выкидывает планы на замужнюю жизнь с Джошем и их маленькой Мелиссой в мусорное ведро вместе с пачкой распечатанных для рамок фотографий. На каждой Ребекка улыбается, обняв Джоша за шею. Ребекка сглатывает, когда глянцевая бумага вспыхивает. 

Джош оказывается первым.

___

Ребекка устраивается в кофейню, усердно варит латте и делает вид, что не замечает Элайджу в углу. 

Она аккуратно ведет ситечком с молотым кофе поверх белоснежной пенки. У нее сосредоточенное лицо и забавно высунут язык. Когда ее сзади обнимает хозяин кофейни, слишком явно симпатизирующий новой работнице, Ребекке игриво сдувает прядку со лба. 

Кофейня сгорает на следующей неделе.

___

Ребекка стучит карандашом по столу, в тысячный раз пересчитывая взглядом оставшиеся двадцать с лишним долларов. 

Она безработна, молода и совершенно не бессмертна. Ей в новинку проблемы с деньгами, а также грубость арендатора, мужчины с лишним весом и квартирой. На ее телефон, который, наверно, единственный перекочевал из ее прошлой жизни в нынешнюю, весело мигает и жужжит. 

На счет Ребекки Майклсон зачислено семьдесят тысяч евро; мужчина арендатор протягивает ещё сто, когда она открывает дверь.

___

Ребекка тянет носом, чувствуя аромат вафель и кленового сиропа, и практически сползает с чужой постели. 

Она натягивает рубашку парня, с которым познакомилась вчера и осторожно, на цыпочках идет на кухню, чтобы сделать сюрприз. Вафли оказываются не для нее, а для его девушки, которая придет с ночной смены через полчаса. Ей в руки летят вещи, а рубашка грубым движением срывается с плеч, чтобы брезгливо бросить в стиральную машину. Он пихает ей мятые пятьдесят баксов в лифчик и захлопывает дверь. 

Ребекка, выбирая миксер в магазине техники, краем глаза замечает на работающей плазме сообщение о двух изуродованных трупах, найденных висящими на деревьях перед зданием полиции.

___

Ребекка празднует полное совершеннолетие, улыбаясь в баре буквально всем. 

У нее так и не нашлось друзей, а для замужества она пока мала, но лишь по меркам нынешнего общества; сама Ребекка считает, что может выйти замуж хоть завтра. Она готова проводить вечера перед телевизором, заниматься скучным сексом в миссионерской позе и ходить с десятком лишних килограмм после родов. Почти все в баре отвечают на ее улыбку; Кол в солнечных очках даже жизнерадостно машет. 

Бар вскоре после ухода Ребекки превращается в место дикой резни, а бармен, который пытался ухлестывать за ней, подвешен за ноги.

___

Ребекка попадает в больницу с аппендицитом и плохим настроением. 

Кристофер делает ей предложение в парке, сидя на клетчатом пледе и переплетя с ней пальцы правой руки. Она светится от счастья, а после практически падает от рези в животе. Врач скорой констатирует аппендицит, и ее везут в клинику. Когда ее каталку ввозят в срочную операционную и Кристофер остается за дверью, Ребекке кажется, что ее будущего мужа загораживает до боли знакомая спина, но наркоз стирает эти воспоминания. 

На тумбочке рядом с ее постелью лежит пакет апельсинов, которые жизнерадостно блестят рыжими боками.

___

Ребекке двадцать пять, и чувство собственного унижения посещает ее каждый день. 

У нее не получается ни одних серьезных отношений с мужчинами; кожа начинает проявлять первые морщинки; деньги, появившиеся из ниоткуда, — Ребекка знает, чьи они, но ни за что не признает этот факт, — заканчиваются даже с ее довольно средним уровнем жизни. Она заваривает чай, ставит свою чашку и чашку брата напротив. Элайдже — из тонкого тонированного стекла, Колу — толстую, керамическую, с веселым узором на боку, Клаусу — высокую и однотонную, которая по заявке в теле-магазине, меняет цвет под настроение пьющего из нее. 

В одно утро Ребекка просыпается в постели, обнятая с обеих сторон Элайджей и Клаусом, а ее ноги закрывает животом Кол, мирно посапывая головой на ее груди.

___

Ребекка отсылает всем троим приглашения на свадьбу. 

Маркос не тот, о ком она мечтала с семнадцатого века, но он безумно влюблен, достаточно состоятелен и преподносит кольцо в велюровой коробочке из ее любимого ювелирного бутика. Она радуется, как девчонка, прыгает на него и с сотню раз повторяет «да». А после выбирает платье и ловит чистый, незамутненный кайф от организации всего торжества. 

Клаус выпроваживает консультанток из огромной свадебной примерочной, а после чувственно трахает сестру у большого зеркала в рост, задирая юбку ее свадебного платья.

___

Ребекка нервничает на репетиции свадьбы в красивой, огромной церкви, снятой на целый день заботливым Маркосом, но свое «да» говорит четко и уверенно. 

Она без малого десять лет человек, но любая религия ее по-прежнему пугает. Восторженное желание Маркоса обвенчаться принимается ею со скрипом, но она все ж таки шагает по длинной алой дорожке, пытаясь думать, что это лепестки роз, а вовсе не путь всех ее убийств. 

Кол целуется пылко и страстно, зажимая ее в темном углу, справа от огромной иконы Святой Девы; следы его рук долго горят на коже Ребекки.

___

Ребекка готова выйти замуж. 

Она может без запинки произнести клятву; она хочет троих детей – одну девочку и двух мальчиков; она желает в подарок на Рождество от братьев стертую память. 

Элайджа гладит ее по голове нежно, трепетно. Он целует ее в висок, обнимая за талию крепко и надежно. Маркос не обнимает ее так, хотя сжимает ее ребра в своих огромных ручищах что есть силы. 

— Выпей, — шепчет ей на ухо Элайджа, когда Клаус, возникший из ниоткуда, цедит в праздничный бокал шампанского свою кровь. 

— Пей, — нетерпеливо восклицает Кол, выхватывая бокал у старшего брата. 

— Ты наша, — довольно прикрыв глаза, мурлычет Клаус. 

Ребекка безвольно обмякает в объятиях Элайджи. А после пьет горькую тягучую кровь. 

Она вновь выбирает их.


End file.
